The Seven have an Overnight Hangout Session (AKA a sleepover)
by shadowhunterofathena
Summary: In this story the seven all come over to Percy's house to hang out, and they discover some unexpected things. Overall it is a funny and fun light read. I do not own any of the characters, all of the characters are owned by Rick Riordan, as well as events mentioned to have happened before the story takes place. This story is building off the Heroes Of Olympus series.
1. Chapter 1

The seven, Nico, Thalia, and Grover were all sitting in Percy's living room. His mom sally was back in the kitchen baking. The whole house was filled with the warm scent of chocolate chip cookies. The ten of them had decided to have an "overnight hangout session" (Nico and Leo insisted they were too old to be calling it a sleepover) to get to know each other when the world wasn't ending. Chiron was in a bad mood, so they didn't want to break camp rules and hang out in Percy's cabin. Instead, they decided to all cram into Percy's families tiny apartment. It wasn't ideal, but Percy was just about the only one who's mortal parent wasn't dead or currently hated, so they decided to go with it.

The floor was a maze of pillows and blankets. Everyone got settled in. "What should we do now?" Asked Piper. She was snuggled up by Jason. They all thought for a second. "I HAVE AN IDEA!" Shouted Leo.

"Oh gods this can't be good." Snorted Thalia.

"I'll have you know this is a GENIUS idea ." WE SHOULD HAVE A CONTEST TO SEE WHO CAN BALANCE A SPOON ON THERE NOSE THE LONGEST." Leo had an excited spark in his eyes that no one really understood.

"No." Said Thalia "Just…NO." she sighed.

Leo huffed, "Fine, tell me when you have a better idea." They both laughed.

"Hmmmmmmmm.." Annabeth moved her head off of Percy's shoulder and sat up on the couch. "I don't really know what we should do, I haven't exactly been to many sleepovers""You mean overnight hangout sessions" Leo butted in.

"Ok, well Living at a mythological camp since you were seven has a tendency to get in the way of having OVERNIGHT HANGOUT SESSIONS."

"We could play truth or dare?" Piper suggested. "I know it's cliche but it's about all I got." They all shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait," Hazel said as they all scooted into a circle, "What is Truth or Dare?"

"Seriously Hazel! You don't know what truth or dare is!?" exclaimed Percy, "It's like the most well known girly slumber party cliche ever!"

"Born in another century….remember!"

"I was born in another century and country and even I know what it is!" laughed Nico. He'd been a lot happier since he'd started dating this new son of Apollo. It made Hazel happy to see him having fun.

"Basically," started Annabeth, "You ask someone 'Truth or Dare', if they pick truth then you get to ask them one question they answer honestly, and if they say 'dare' then you get to dare them to do something and they have to do it." Hazel looked a little queasy but nodded. "Who wants to go first?" asked Jason.

"I guess I'm probably the most experienced at this, so I'll go." Piper said, "Ok, hmmmmmm, Grover… truth or dare?" Grover was taken back a little bit cause he didn't know Piper all that well, but the whole point of this was to get to know everyone better. Plus, according to Percy, they all thought he was sort of mysteriously cool because he went on all the OG quests with Percy and Annabeth. Grover didn't know how to feel about that. _Piper's nice, she wouldn't make me do any_ _embarrassing_ _dare, would she?_ He thought. He decided to play it safe anyway and pick truth.

"How did you first feel when Percabeth got together." Percy smiled, "Don't worry bro you can be honest." Grover laughed, "Honestly my first thought was probably 'YOU IDIOTS! FINALLY! HOLY HEPHAESTUS THAT TOOK FOREVER! YAYYYYYYYYYY! ' There was also a little bit of 'Whoo hoo! I'm not dead!' Cause we just finished a war that I'd been anticipating for like 5 years." Everyone laughed.

"Holy Hephaestus that took forever?" Jason chuckled.

"Yeah" Grover, replied, "I had to go through four years of third-wheeling without being able to call myself an official third wheel because those two wouldn't admit that they liked each other." Percy laughed, "Don't worry dude, you aren't just a third wheel." and he kissed the top of Annabeth's forehead.

"Ok well now it's Grovers turn!"

"Oh gods! I don't know who to ask, what to ask, what to dare! Blahahah this is hard!" Grover was not good at this game.

"Pick me, pick me, PICK MEEEE!" Leo cried out! "Ok fine, Leo, truth or dare."

"DARE!"

"Ok I dare you to…..ummmm…..gods I don't know-"

"Wake Nico up!" Thalia interjected. Everyone looked over. Sure enough, slumped over next to her was a moody, emo, Italian teen softly snoring.

"Ok fine," Grover agreed, "Wake Nico up."

Leo gulped. "If he tries to like, you know, murder me, will someone stop him."

"Sorry bro but this is your dare." Jason smirked. He was joking but Leo still knew that waking Nico up would not be a good idea. _It's ok._ He told himself. _It's just like waking up a bear, he'll try to claw my eyes out, but I'll be fine. Olympus's sake I've DIED before, I can do this._ He crept over to the snoozing Italian.

"Pssss, Nico. I'm um, I'm gonna wake you up now." He poked him. Nothing happened. He tugged on his arm. Still nothing. He even resorted to slapping the boy's arm. _This kid is one heavy sleeper._ Leo sighed. Then he had an idea. He knew it was stupid, but he also knew it would work. He smirked. "Pipes! Quick get a bowl of water from the Kitchen! Jason, grab your monster proof phone, courtesy of your mechanically genius friend, and pull up the Mickey Mouse song." Frank raised his eyebrows, "Leo this can't be a good idea." Leo smiled, "You are right my friend. It is an AMAZING idea."

Piper returned with the water and Jason got the music ready. "Ok," Leo grinned, "On the count of four, Blast the music and I'll dump the water." "On four?" Frank scoffed. "Come on Frank I'm being original here!" He sighed. "One, Two, Three, FOUR!"

Next thing Leo knew there was a very angry, very soggy Nico looking up at him. "Leooooooooo!" Leo yelped, and jumped up onto the couch. Nico then continued to spout a flood of words that should not be listened to by children. After a second he calmed down, but ONLY because "Will made him promise to have a good time."

Everyone got situated back into their spots, avoiding the wet carpet. "It's my turn!" Leo grinned, and stared directly at Thalia. "Oh gods," said Thalia.

"Truth or Dare!"

Thalia hesitated, "Dare."

"Ok, then I dare you to go against me in a balance a spoon on your nose competition. Winner gets the losers cookie."

"What is it with you and this nose spoon thing!?" Thalia sighed, "You know what, I don't even need the answer to that, cause I'm gonna beat you anyway."

Piper ran into the kitchen to collect spoons. When she brought them out, Leo and Thalia stood up. Frank ran a timer on the monster proof phone this time. "Ready, set, GO!" Thalia and Leo both put the spoons on their nose. They all cheered.

"This is so stupid." Nico grumbled.

"Stupid AWESOME!" Percy cried. Annabeth laughed, and made a little exasperated sigh under her breath.

Surprisingly, Leo was VERY good at balancing a spoon on his nose. They stood looking like fools for a whole 11 minutes before Thalia sneezed and dropped the spoon. "Dang!" She said, "There goes my cookie!"

As if right on cue, Sally whisked into the room, with a tray of blue cookies at hand. They each grabbed one. Leo fake coughed, "AH HEM, I believe that cookie belongs to someone." Thalia sighed and passed him her treat.


	3. Chapter 3

The cookies were delicious. The gooey, blue, chocolatey goodness melted in Piper's mouth. _What is it with Percy and blue food?_ She thought. He was always eating any blue food he get his hands on. Before she could ask, Jason spoke for her. "Why are they blue?"

"Well, blue food is just better." Percy replied.

"But it's not like it improves they're taste. I mean they're amazing, but not because of the food dye."

"Well I guess they just taste better to me because it's like a memory from when I was a kid"

Everyone, except for Grover and Annabeth, looked at him with curiosity. "Wait you mean there's a STORY behind the blue food. A sentimental meaning! Ohhhh!" "What's the story!?"

Percy looked a little defensive but replied anyway, "Well my ex-step dad was a pretty bad dude, and so one time him and my mom had a fight. He insisted blue food didn't exist, so ever since then she went out of her way to buy blue food."

They were quiet for a little bit. "You know," Leo interrupted the silence, "I always thought you just like were obsessed with the color. It's nice to know you're not just crazily obsessive." Everyone laughed and joked around after that. Percy was relieved that the awkwardness had disappeared. He didn't like remembering his past at all, but he HATED talking about Gabe.

For a while they all just sat there; talking, enjoying each others' company. Percy played gently with Annabeth's curls as Frank recounted a funny story from his childhood. It was nice. In that moment, it was like they weren't demigods, they were normal teens.

They somehow transitioned to small side conversations to almost systematically taking turns telling stories. Percy made a mental list of some weird information that could end up useful.

 _Three things I've learned tonight:_

 _NEVER mess with Frank's grandma_

 _Nico loves pasta_

 _Piper has an obsession with musicals, especially ones about American revolutions._

He was pretty confused when Piper was talking about this musical she loved about some ham man or something, but Annabeth seemed to share her enthusiasm, so Percy went along with a blank smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a clarification: The scene that the demigods watch on the TV is not mine. It is me paraphrasing a part from Rick Riordan's,** ** _The Lightning Thief_**

Eventually they started getting bored of hearing stories. "What are we gonna do now?" asked Frank. Leo grinned, and ran over to his bag. He reached in and pulled out what looked like…an old TV? "Oh gods, what the heck is that?!" Frank sighed.

"This just so happens to be a genius invention from yours truly, that will provide us with spectacular entertainment all night." They all gave him blank stairs, but Leo continued smiling wickedly.

"Wait…..what?" Annabeth had her eyebrows narrowed together and her lips pursed in a confused expression.

Leo couldn't hold up his dramatic act any longer. "THIS TV HACKS INTO HEPHAESTUS TV SO WE CAN WATCH THE GODS' TV SHOWS! As we all know, they always gossip about demigods on TV, and now we can see it!" he blurted out.

"Wait actually?!" Percy sounded excited, "We can actually firsthand hear what they're saying about us on TV?! This should be interesting"

"Wait, but won't the gods know that we are watching their TV channels." Some of the teens were pretty skeptical.

"I'm sure they could find out if they wanted to," Leo replied, "but it's not like they even care anymore. It doesn't really change anything if we know how they're humiliating us."

"I'm confused." Hazel's face was scrunched up, "They talk about us?"

Leo laughed, "Yeah, we're like they're personal reality show."

"Just turn the dang TV on already!" Thalia shouted.

Sure enough, Leo fiddled with a few buttons and the screen lit up. A satyr with an annoying, charismatic voice popped up holding a mic. _"And we're back with Hephaestus TV! I'm your host Basil!"_ They all cheered. "I can't believe this actually works!" Frank exclaimed. The program kept running. _"Today we're here watching Olympus's top ten funniest video reruns! You just saw 10-5. I have to say MY personal favorite is number 8. Did you see his face? Well, now it's time for number four!"_

The teens watched the screen. The rerun videos were pretty funny, but they were all of demigods or nature spirits. _I can't believe that they're laughing at everyone behind they're backs._ Annabeth thought. _I mean I can believe it cause it's the gods, but seriously!?_

After showing number 2, the TV went to commercials for godly hair gel and flying shoes. "I really shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am!" Thalia said. They all laughed. "Honestly they aren't making fun of any of us at all, and they're jokes aren't that bad thankfully-." Leo interrupted her, "Quick, the commercials are over!"

 _"_ _It's now time for the voted, number one, FUNNIEST video we've showed on TV. We all know Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, declared by the gods themselves as the greatest heroes of all time-"_

Percy looked at Annabeth with a disappointed sigh, "They're seriously gonna play the video of us. We just saved all their butts a couple months ago, and they're gonna play that video." Annabeth's face turned bright red. "Of course they are! Ugh! And I actually had a hope that they didn't talk about us on TV." She shook her head.

"Wait, what video? Why would they have a funny video of you to rerun on TV?" The rest of the gang was looking at them strangely. "Oh, you'll see. Grover knows what we're talking about." Percy chuckled in disbelief. _As irritating as this is, it'll be funny._

They turned back to the screen as "Basil" continued. _"The dynamic duo has been involved on many major quests. They are practically legends, but before they were famous, they had their own mishaps too. Here's a video from a time when they were a lot less heroic, and a bit..well…shorter." Basil, the show host, laughed. The screen then switched to a video. There were two kids, they looked about twelve. One was a boy who had dark hair and sea green eyes, the other was a girl with curly blonde hair._

"Waaaiiiit….is that YOU GUYS!" Leo looked astonished. Percy scoffed, "Yup."

 _On the screen young Percy was shouting. Annabeth was shrieking hysterically surrounded by mechanical spiders. They were in what looked like some sort of Valentine's Day themed roller coaster. Suddenly, the pipes on the ride burst, and young Percy and Annabeth pulled themselves into the mini boat on the ride. Percy seemed to be shakily controlling the water. The tweens screamed as the boat went out of control and zoomed around the ride. The boat's landing was blocked off. It looked like they were about to get squashed into pancakes. "Unfasten your seat belt!" Percy yelled. Annabeth looked at him til wide eyes. "Are you crazy?!" "Unless you want to get smashed to death, we're going to have to jump for it." Percy replied._

The demigods in real life held their breath in anticipation. They knew their friends made it out alive, they were sitting right next to them after all, but they had never heard this story before. It was pretty eye-opening to see their legendary friends struggling at such a young age. Percy continued to quietly laugh and Annabeth blushed while the rest of the halfbloods stared at the TV.

 _"_ _On my mark." Young Percy said. "No! on my mark!" Annabeth replied. Percy looked confused. "What?" Young Annabeth managed to look annoyed even though they were facing potential death, "Simple physics! Force time the trajectory angle-" Percy interrupted her, "Fine, on YOUR mark!" When Annabeth shouted a cue, they jumped. The demigods thankfully avoided crashing, but they got so much lift that they sailed over the pool and towards the asphalt. Just as they looked doomed, a flying figure -_ was that Grover? _\- caught them and helped slow their descent as they tumbled to the ground. They still crash landed, and it was pretty messy, with the satyr that was probably Grover landing in a photo board of a whale. Little Percy and little Annabeth ran over to help him. Once they got him out, Mini Percy looked the cameras dead in the eye. "Show's over! Thank you! Good night!", and the screen dimmed._

The demigods cracked up. "Dude!" Leo yelled, "That was like so sassy and wicked, how you just yelled at the cameras!" Percy laughed. "If you thought that was sassy," Annabeth laughed, "then you haven't seen anything. On that same quest he mailed Medusa's severed head to Olympus." That just made all the teens laugh harder. Grover caught his breath for a second between laughs so he could wheeze out. "Blahahaha that almost makes me nostalgic." Annabeth agreed. She did kind of miss those days, but she was happy where she was now too. Percy smiled, kissed her quick, and said, "You know, Wise girl, even back then, we made a pretty great team."


	5. Chapter 5

The demigods couldn't stop laughing. Every time the would settle down, someone would make eye contact with someone else and they would start to giggle all over again. Of course, some of them laughed harder than others. Nico just slightly snickered, whereas Leo let loose full blown whoops. It felt good. As they settled down, Percy ventured back to the kitchen to beg for more blue cookies. He came back with a tray full. Everyone cheered, especially Thalia, who didn't even get a first cookie.

They talked as they enjoyed the warm taste of the cookies in their mouths. "Did you really send Medusa's head to the gods?" Jason eyebrows were raised.

"Uh yeah!" Percy smiled, "I was reeeeally mad. It's ok though cause your dad didn't like, you know, zap me or anything."

Gods let's hope THAT never happens. Jason thought, Dad zapping one of my friends down would definitely not be ideal.

Percy, who ate faster than humanly possible, finished his cookie and tried to snatch Annabeth's. She smacked his hand away. "Excuse me mister, but this cookie belongs to me!"

Percy sighed. "Pleease!" He joked. Annabeth smacked him with a pillow sitting next to her. "Oh you wanna go there?!" He said playfully. He grabbed his (obviously blue) pillow. "It's on!"

Next thing everyone knew, Annabeth was chasing Percy around with a pillow, shouting something incoherent. They jumped over the blankets and bags that covered the floor. In his haste, Percy accidentally hit Leo on the head with his pillow. "Oh you're on!" Leo grabbed his pillow and joined the fight. It didn't take long until the living room was filled with teens laughing and shouting as they whipped each other with pillows like children.

Even Nico participated. Actually, Nico didn't just participate, he dominated. He'd shadow travel around the room. Swiping people's pillows and depositing them outside the room. In the span of less than ten minutes, everyone in the room was either pillowless or on the floor. "I guess Nico won!" Piper laughed. They all went to go collect their fluffy weapons.

"That was actually really fun!" Said Hazel, "I'd never had a pillow fight before."

"That's what I forgot!" Piper exclaimed. They all looked at her quizzically. "Well, earlier, when we were trying to come up with things to do, I had something on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't remember what it was. It was 'Never have I Ever'! We should play never have I ever!"

"Wait, what's that?" Frank asked.

"You'll see! It's pretty cliche, like truth or dare, but more fun! Now someone go find me some grapes!"


	6. Chapter 6

Percy had a skeptical look on his face, but he went to the kitchen. He came back with a bag of fruit. "I couldn't find and grapes but I found some blueberries."

"That'll work too." Piper said, "Ok, so everyone starts out with ten berries. Then-"

"Waaaaaiiit….." Leo interrupted, "Isn't 'Never have I Ever' a drinking game?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Their are multiple versions of this game, this is just the way I learned. We are NOT playing the drinking version. Anyway, so we all have ten berries. Someone starts us off by saying 'Never have I ever" and then says something they've never done. Anyone who has done that has to give the person a berry. Then someone else goes. The person that runs out of grapes first wins. Like I said, there are a bunch of ways to play, but this is my favorite." The seven nodded. "Ok so who wants to go first?"

"Piper you should go first," Hazel suggested, "Since you're the only one who really knows how to play."

"Sure," Piper hesitated for a minute with her lips pursed, trying to think of something. "Never have I ever… been knocked unconscious. At least, I don't think so. Honestly I could be wrong." Everyone gave Piper ta blueberry. Not surprisingly, everyone there had been knocked unconscious by something.

"I can't believe you might have never been unconscious?! That can't be true." Leo was laughing.

"Ok well I can't remember being unconscious." Piper smiled and looked to her left. "Looks like it's your turn Jason."

Jason was pretty stumped. _Gods I don't even know what to say!_ After a while, he got an idea. "Oh! Never have I ever been to normal school." Everyone happily passed him a berry. Jason looked over his shoulder, confused. "Grover?! Why have you been to school? You're a satyr!"

"Blahaha, yeah but I had to go undercover to protect Percy. I suffered through a full year of middle school. Percy's turn!"

Percy knew exactly what he was going to say. "This is one is a bit like Jason's. Never have I ever stayed at a school for longer than two years without getting expelled." They all passed him a blueberry except Jason, who grew up studying New Rome.

"Oh my gods Percy! How the Hades could you get expelled that much."

Percy laughed and winked, "It's a specialty of mine." Annabeth rolled her eyes and groaned, "I guess it's my turn!"

They went around taking turns. Annabeth learned some strange things abut her friends. _How can I be the only one who's never seen the movie of a book before reading it!?_ She sighed.

In the end Percy won. "Whoo hoo! Who would've thought I've done the most stuff!?"

They a looked at him with their eyes wide and their eyebrows raised. Thalia laughed, "Um…everyone, Mr.GreatProphecySixSchoolsInSixYears! You've done just about everything" Percy just shrugged.

"Can we watch something on normal now!" Leo looked very excited at the thought. They all agreed. Annabeth helped Percy make some popcorn, which resulted in some pieces flying thought the air and getting stuck in hair. Then, they settled down to finish off the night with a movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to clarify: I don't own Tangled or Hercules, they're both Disney's. I also have nothing against Hercules, it's a great movie, the demigods are just laughing because it's obviously very different than Riordanverse mythology.**

Percy wrestled with Leo's old TV, trying to get it to turn on. After multiple kicks to the bottom, it lit up. "What movie should we watch?" Percy asked.

"TANGLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leo screamed.

They all cocked their heads to look at him. "What the hades Valdez?" Frank was very confused.

"Oh come on you guys! Who doesn't love Tangled! It's only the best Disney movie ever! She hits the guy on the head with a FRYING PAN! How awesome is that!?"

Thalia shook her head. "Well, I think we should watch Spiderman." No one really jumped at the idea of watching a superhero movie though, so Thalia let it drop.

"I vote we watch Hercules so we can laugh at the gods. Don't get me wrong, I love Disney, but they portrayed the gods way better than they are in real life." Nice suggested. Everyone decided Hercules was the best option.

Leo somehow managed to pull the movie up on who knows what. They huddled into a clump in front of the small screen. They all laughed when it showed the animated gods in Olympus.

"Man I wish my dad was actually that annoyingly cheery!" Jason chuckled when he saw cartoon Zeus with his wide smile.

"Poisedon isn't even in this!" Percy groaned.

When baby Hercules showed up he sighed. "Man I am not a fan of that dude! Big hero, even bigger jerk." The rest of the demigods agreed.

"Hera wasn't even Hercule's dad! He doesn't even go by Hercules in Greek! It's Heracles!" Frank seemed confused. He had somehow never seen the classic Disney movie.

"It's a kid's movie! It's not supposed to be accurate; it's supposed to be funny!"

The demigods DEFINITELY found it funny when an animated Hades appeared with flaming blue hair.

"Gods I would DIE if that's how he looked and acted!" Nico said.

"Yeah we definitely got lucky on that. I'd rather have a moody, dark Hades than a sarcastic one that cracks dad-jokes."

As the movie went on, they continued to make silly remarks over how different Greek mythology really is.

When they reached a part in the movie when Hercules goes to Philoctetes to get training, Leo out bursted. "OMG IT'S COACH HEDGE, buuut NOT!"

"Yeah," Piper replied, "the resemblance is a little scary. I'm just waiting for this cartoon to jump off the TV and yell at us to 'stop being such cupcakes."

When the movie was over they got up and stretched. "I kinda wish that's how things were." Hazel said, "You know, where everything was really fine, and when things weren't you just broke out into musical numbers." They all laughed.

"I get a sense that those musical numbers would not sound the greatest." Annabeth said. But it sure would be nice for things to be simple like that.

"Yeah," Percy added, "Grover would be playing his pipes and Piper would be sounding all magical and then the rest of us would be struggling just to hit any note at all."

No one could deny that.


	8. Chapter 8

It finally reached that point in the night where they were all too tired to even think. Everyone settled down in their blankets and pillows to go to sleep. They didn't even bother finding separate rooms, they all just sort of slumped to the floor, sprawled at awkward angles. No one could keep their eyes open. Well, almost no one, but Leo was wide awake. Working so many late nights on the Argo II had made him practically nocturnal.

He also had an overactive mind at night. Engineering a ship took asking a lot of questions, so he'd TRY to go to sleep, but his brain would interrupt him. _Why is the sky blue? Aren't fire trucks really water trucks?_ _Why is the alphabet in that specific order?_ He laid out his old sleeping bag and sighed. He lasted as long as he could (a few minutes) before whispering, "Pssss, hey Frank…. Can Elephants jump?"

Frank scowled, "What the Hades Valdez?!"

"Well I was just curious."

"Well I was just trying to sleep."

Frank did not do well with tiredness, so Leo stopped talking. He stared at the ceiling for a while. He thought about the flowers Percy had from Ogygia. That made him think about Calypso. He'd get to see her tomorrow. She was probably asleep in her little apartment right now, looking as gorgeous as ever. _Gods I'm lucky!_ The thought of her calmed him down for a little while.

Leo looked on his phone, played a couple of rounds of flappy bird, but screen time was not helping his insomnia. Once his phone died, he set it next to him and sighed. _Holy Hephaestus! Does morning HAVE to be 7 hours away!?_

He laid there, listening to his friends soft breathing, or in some cases, snoring. Frank randomly turned into a dog mid-slumber. An hour went by, but Leo still couldn't sleep. He decided to, once again, wake up a friend. _Its fine,_ he thought, _We've all survived quests and fought things that aren't supposed to exist, they can handle lack of sleep_.

He shook Percy's shoulder. "Peeeercy…… wake up."

"Huh, what, where am I?" Percy moaned.

"It's me Leo. I was wondering how you talk to animals, do you speak in clicks?"

"Bro," Percy grumbled, "It's 3am, how about I explain to you in the morning."

At the sound of speaking, Annabeth woke up. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Hey Annabeth," Leo replied, "I was just asking Percy how he talks to fish, like how it works."

"Well let's just go back to sleep." Percy suggested.

Annabeth mumbled in agreement. She laid down. Five minutes later: "Oh my gods! How does it work? It's driving me crazy now!"

"I know RIGHT!" Leo exclaimed.

So Percy sighed and reluctantly explained to them how they communicate but thoughts, and how, no, he does not verbally say a bunch of weird clicky sounds.

After that, all three of them, including Leo, were finally able to get some sleep. They slept peacefully. For once, the demigods didn't experience any sort of nightmares. It was peaceful. It was good.


	9. Chapter 9

Hazel was the first one to wake up. She blinked her eyes open and yawned. She didn't even need a mirror to know she had a horrendous bedhead, but after living with almost everyone in the room for two months on a boat, she wasn't too worried about them judging her. She didn't want to wake anyone so she laid back down and quietly waited for someone else to get up. She was sitting there for a while, but everyone stayed dead asleep. Eventually, she heard a commotion in the kitchen next door. There was a "BANG" and then someone whispering angrily under their breath. Hazel tip toed around her friends and into the next room to check it out.

Standing by the kitchen grabbing her foot in one hand was Sally Blofis, Percy's mom. She looked up at Hazel. "Oh gosh! Sorry Hazel. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh no, it's fine, I was already awake." Hazel whispered back, "What happened?"

Sally quietly laughed. "Oh nothing, I was just about to make pancakes and I dropped the pan on my foot."

"Can I help? Make the pancakes, I mean, I don't really know what to do about the foot." Hazel offered.

Sally smiled, "If you'd like."

So while Sally whisked and mixed, Hazel cracked eggs and got the ingredients together. They worked almost silently, in harmony, as not to wake anyone. Hazel didn't know Sally very well, after all she'd only met her a few times, so she felt a little uncomfortable, but she had such a motherly feeling radiating from her that Hazel couldn't help but love her already.

Sally dyed the pancakes blue (of course) and put them on a pan to cook. "If these pancakes are was good as your cookies," Hazel whispered, "then I am VERY excited to try them!"

When they were finally finished, it was 11:30. "I think you can wake them up now," Sally said, her voice back to a normal tone, "It's nearly noon! I don't think they need THAT much sleep."

Hazel laughed, "Ok, I'll go get them."

She tiptoed into the room. Frank, thankfully, was currently in human form so she decided to get him up first. "Frank…" She shook his shoulder gently. He groggily opened his eyes and half scowled, half smiled. "Is it morning ALREADY?"

Hazel giggled, "Yup, now get up and help me wake the others." He hauled himself off of couch he was positioned on and stumbled.

The two of them kindly woke up their friends. They were much to sweet to do anything annoying like yell. Well, Frank yelled at Leo, but besides that they were too polite. Sadly, some of their friends took a bit more than "polite" gestures to get them out of bed. That's where Leo came in.

He basically dragged Percy and Annabeth across the floor to convince them to get up. When he tried to wake up Thalia, she punched him in the gut. When she was back to being fully conscious, she looked a little guilty, "Sorry dude," but not THAT guilty. It took multiple demigods fighting with half awake Nico for blankets that he would not let go of to get the teen to start his day.

Once everyone was up, they all went into the kitchen. There were ten plates of blue pancakes. The smell was heavenly.

"BLUE PANCAKES!!!!!!!" Percy cried, "Thanks Mom! You're the best!" Once you brought out the pancakes, he was suddenly little kid again.

They all thanked Sally eagerly. Percy drowned his pancakes in syrup (like usual), and Annabeth jokingly complained about it (like usual). They all enjoyed the warm sweet taste of the breakfast.

"You sure do whip up some good food Mrs.Blofis!" Thalia remarked. They all nodded in agreement.

Sally smiled, "Hazel helped."

Hazel shook her head. "All I did was crack eggs, I assure you it was all her. I couldn't bake like this to save my life."

Thankfully, they probably would never have to, thought being a demigod, you never knew. _Gods let's HOPE we never have to do some crazy cook off against monsters!_ Hazel thought.

When everyone was done eating, it was finally time to head back to camp, or New Rome, or other assorted places. Percy was sad it was over. He was going back to Camp Half Blood, and he didn't know when he'd see Frank or Hazel next. All of the Greeks wished the two a good trip and they left for New Rome. Everyone caught their ride until it was just Percy and Annabeth left.

Percy pressed a kiss onto Annabeth's forehead as she leaned against him. "That was fun Wise Girl." he said quietly into her ear.

"Yeah," She smiled, "It was."

They both felt closer, somehow, to all their friends; more normal. They'd never really had a chance before this to just, be friends. It felt good. That's when Percy knew, after everything they'd all been through, they were finally on the road to recovery.


End file.
